Best Imagination Boyfriend
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: "Der-"Stiles slurred flopping his head from one side of the pillow to the other. "whyre you so fluffy?" Derek glared. "I am not fluffy."
1. Chapter 1

Stiles hit his head.

Really, really hard.

Which didn't exactly explain why Derek was stuck looking after him, but it at least explained why the kid was talking like a doped up idiot. It might have also been partially because Derek, who had never needed pain medication in his life, had been put in charge of administering Stiles' last dose.

He also might have given him an insey bit too much, but that wasn't his fault, because really who puts the born werewolf in charge of the pain meds?

Scott apparently.

Idiot.

So, Derek was stuck sitting next to Stiles' bed making sure that he didn't fall asleep because concussions are totally a thing and he's the only pack member who wouldn't miss school by doing it.

"der-"Stiles slurred flopping his head from one side of the pillow to the other. "whyre you so fluffy?"

Derek glared.

"I am not fluffy."

Stiles laughed, "mmmkay sourpants, hows about" Stiles paused a moment letting his thoughts catch up to his mouth which, even as slow as it was going at the moment didn't seem to be fast enough before saying, "blurry, you're blurry."

"you're highly medicated, I am not blurry." Derek replied.

Stiles looked offended, chin dropping low and leaving a chasm of surprise in its wake. "You drugged me?"

"I gave you pain medicine." Derek replied rolling his eyes at the dramatics of the kid in front of him.

That seemed to placate Stiles.

"Oh—"he smiled, "You're the sweetest dere. I knew you didn't hate me."

Derek snorted.

Of course he didn't.

Sure Stiles was annoying, but he was also funny and loyal and interesting and smart and helpful and adorable and se—

Derek stopped that train of thought right on that track.

Besides you don't save someone's life so many times if you hate them, that just doesn't make sense.

"Derek." Stiles said yawning and wiggling himself deeper into his blankets, "I'm sleepy."

"No sleeping" Derek replied, worry flashing through his eyes.

He really didn't want the kid to be in a coma, not on his watch, especially. He couldn't handle that shit on his conscience. Not that he could really deal with it if it happened on anyone else's watch, he just generally didn't want Stiles to be hurt.

At all.

Ever.

"Derek— "Stiles yawned, "you're the best imagination boyfriend ever."

Derek stared at him a moment, heart lodged in his throat because—what the heck?

Not that he wouldn't be the best Imaginary boyfriend ever, because he would. A real boyfriend too, well at least to Stiles anyway. But he wasn't going to let himself get overly excited about the fact that Stiles was saying any of this because he was sure that if Isaac was here he probably would be getting the whole "you're the best imagination boyfriend ever."

It wasn't personal, even if he wanted it to be.

"Don't say stuff like that." Derek replied frowning, "you don't mean it." Derek sighed, standing up and re adjusting the blankets around Stiles, hell if the kid couldn't sleep he might as well be comfortable. Not to mention Derek kind of liked taking care of him; but seriously we weren't mentioning that, like ever.

"Yes I do." Stiles said indignantly wriggling around in the blankets, "you take care of me, and you're tucking me in, and you're not even frowning." Stiles listed smiling at him like a toddler with a candy bar.

"That doesn't mean—"Derek started only to be interrupted.

"Plus you're pretty, and I love you." Stiles yawned, "Can I sleep yet?"

Derek checked his watch, it had been four hours, which was as long as Deaton said he should be kept up before he could sleep, plus the kid was tired.

"yeah." Derek replied pulling the blankets up around Stiles' shoulders, not expecting Stiles' arms to shoot up and wrap themselves around his shoulders.

"Sleep with me?" Stiles said eyes wide and honey gold and – really distracting to be honest.

"I wha- Stiles, no." Derek replied, flustered.

"Not like that." Stiles said pulling at Derek who managed to hold himself up despite how much he really would enjoy just falling down into the sheets, he had been up all night too, with the fight, and then Stiles being hurt—he really could use a nap.

"Just sleep." Stiles yawned, "In this bed—with me."

Stiles tugged at Derek again and this time he let himself fall into the bed, curling up beside Stiles on the other side of it. Stiles grinned at him scooting closer and nuzzling his head into Derek's chest.

"Best boyfriend ever." Stiles murmured, yawning a small adorable yawn and dozing into sleep.

Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around Stiles' waist.

Maybe he would wake up pissed off; maybe he would never want to speak to Derek again.

But Derek was really sick of denying himself things that he wanted, so he curled closer to Stiles, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead lightly, before closing his eyes and whispering, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek didn't sleep much, and by much I mean he didn't really sleep at all after that first hour. He woke up at five pm and proceeded to wait for Stiles to wake up and for his entire life to go to shit, because what the hell had he been thinking?

Stiles was going to hit him, he was going to be disgusted and never want to speak to him ever again.

He was a freaking pedophile, Stiles wasn't even eighteen yet.

He was close—Derek's mind justified but he shut that thought down.

It didn't count until it was official and as of this moment, Derek was officially a pedophile who was sleeping in a 17 year old boy's bed.

Granted he had the kid's consent, but then again the kid wasn't exactly in the place where he could give informed consent.

Oh god.

He was going to jail.

Not that he couldn't get out—but he didn't deserve to get out. He was a horrible person.

Derek threw himself into a full-fledged panic and didn't even realize Stiles was awake until he snickered.

"Your face is gonna stick like that if you keep making your 'I'm in eternal man pain' face." Stiles said, yawning in a way that caused his nose to scrunch up and god damn it, that was really freaking cute.

"Not that I mind really, it's a cute face. Much better than your 'Stiles I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth in a totally not fun way.' Face, I must admit that is not one of my favorites."

Derek—well Derek didn't really know how he felt. He had honestly expected a whole lot more freaking out and a lot less witty banter.

Though to be fair this was Stiles and he had a tendency to ignore his problems in favor of, well witty banter. Which meant that Derek had probably still crossed some lines and really should just get up and leave right about now because Stiles was probably just freaking out on the inside.

Despite the fact that his heart rate was even.

Derek wasn't going to dawdle on that fact though, there was no way that Stiles meant what he said yesterday because that meant that he actually liked Derek and that was just not plausible.

It wasn't impossible that Stiles had feelings for him, but it certainly wasn't likely either.

What teenage boy in their right man would fall for a twenty five year old man with most of his life behind him, an interesting monthly problem, a group of horror stories for ex-girlfriends and a pack of teenage werewolves that don't even listen to him?

Not one, there is not one teenager who in their right mind would do that.

Though it could be debated that Stiles wasn't in his right mind because, well here he was, not really freaking out. In fact he was curling into Derek and smiling at him while he went through this small mental panic, and he should probably say something soon because that's what people do when they wake up in bed with someone else.

Talk.

Or have morning sex but that wasn't really an option—well.

No, Derek chastised his mind for even going there, not an option.

"So I have a 'Stiles I want to rip your throat out in a fun way' glare?" Derek asked, going with banter. Stiles had started it after all, and you can't really banter with yourself.

Well you could but that was just weird.

"maybe." Stiles smirked.

If Derek wasn't mistaken, and he very well could be cause he was really bad at social situations that kind of sounded like flirting.

Actually the word that came to mind was seductive but he wasn't going to think about Stiles being seductive while he was in his bed, nope not thinking about it—totally not…

Okay he was kind of thinking about it.

But could you really blame him?

"Your head feel better?" Derek asked, running out of banter that wouldn't lead to flirting which would at least on his end, lead to an awkward boner and a long walk home.

"Yes." Stiles replied, smiling up at him all innocent. "I had the strangest dream though."

Shit.

Derek was really hoping that the combination of hitting his head and having too much medicine would cause Stiles to forget well, everything that happened yesterday because while yeah it had been Stiles that said I love you, It had been Derek that didn't do anything about it and then proceeded to crawl into his bed and cuddle him.

They were about even on the embarrassment scale.

"I dreamed that you drugged me, and then you took care of me—except you were really blurry." Stiles said and Derek resisted the urge to face palm himself.

"That happened." Derek said trying to avoid grimacing.

"And then I told you that you're the best imaginary boyfriend that you're pretty and I love you." Stiles said, flushing a deep red.

"Also happened." Derek confirmed.

Stiles took a deep breath and released it. "Thought so."

Derek frowned, "Look I get that you were just medicated and fighting through a head injury, I'm not going to hold you to anything so…"

"I didn't just say it because I was drugged." Stiles interrupted.

"Oh."

So…

That means that Stiles really-

Wow.

Derek almost pinched himself because maybe he was dreaming.

"So you…" Derek started, not really sure how to finish the question.

"Think you're pretty and love you?" Stiles asked, looking slightly rejected. Which wasn't fair because Derek hadn't even said anything yet. "Yeah."

Derek looked Stiles straight in the eye, looking for something. He wasn't really sure what- evil, ulterior motives, annoyance.

He didn't see any of that; really all he saw was eyes. Lids heavy with sleep, but they were just Stiles' eyes, ever innocent and golden.

He smiled.

Derek did, because he wasn't going to pretend that this wasn't awesome.

He didn't ever think it would happen, he wasn't sure it was going to work out and honestly it would probably fall apart at some point, Stiles was going to College, Derek was too old for him and Derek did not give two shits because he was lying in bed with the person he loved who actually loved him back and he was sure as hell going to make the best of it.

"Why're you smiling?" Stiles asked confusion flitting over his face, and Derek just grinned bigger before closing the space between them and sealing their lips together.

"Me too." He said when he finally pulled away, unable to stop smiling. "I love you too."

Derek didn't stop smiling for weeks, and just an update. Hunters apparently didn't like it when you texted your boyfriend whiles you were "negotiating".

It was worth it though.


End file.
